Portable battery operated electronic devices, such as cell phones, employ rechargeable batteries that must be recharged when battery charge is consumed. Typically, electric powered or electronic devices are physically connected to an electrical charger via a wire connection. More recently, wireless charging devices such as inductive chargers are available to charge the battery without any physical wire connection between the electronic device and the charging device. Wireless chargers generate an electromagnetic field through the use of electromagnetic transducers to transfer the electric energy from the charging device to a receiver on a battery or device managing battery charging.
Inductive chargers generate a magnetic field through the use of inductive coils to transfer the electric energy from the charging device to a receiver on a battery or device-managing battery charging. Inductive chargers have been proposed for use in various locations within the cockpit of a vehicle for charging a portable battery or a battery operated device. Typically, the charger is near the driver and passengers, for the sake of convenience to allow easy access to the devices. Generally, efficiency of wireless charging of electronic devices on the wireless charger depends on proper alignment of a device with the charger. However, devices may become substantially misaligned due to wireless charging in a non-static environment such as a moving vehicle. Such misalignment during charging may result in inefficiency of charging that leads to excessive heating posing potential damage to the battery of the device and/or the device being charged. Additionally, the battery charging control circuit in most consumer electronic devices will disallow charging when the battery gets too warm and the device will stop working until it cools. It is therefore desirable to provide a flexible and universal system in a manner that properly secures alignment of the device for wireless charging, thereby minimizing inefficiently of charging and damage to the battery of the device and/or the device being charged due to the misalignment.